Breaking Treaty
by Colors of the Ocean
Summary: Carlisle is out hunting. What happens when he finds a woman in the middle of the woods dying from giving birth to a hybrid? And what do the Wolves do when another hybrid comes to town?
1. Finding Diana

"I'm dying". Said a mysterious voice deep within the woods.

Carlisle was hunting when he smelt the blood, then heard the crying and whispering.

"Who said that"? Carlisle asked when he knew he was within human hearing range.

"I'm dying". The voice repeated.

Carlisle quickly found the voice. He was startled however at the sight when he saw a young woman bleeding from her abdomen with an infant sleeping by her side. From the looks of it, she was a baby girl.

"My baby, protect my baby please". The woman begged when she saw Carlisle enter the clearing she was dying in.

Carlisle was shocked at the sight of this young woman, and the condition she was in. Carlisle had never seen anything like this before, not even in a C-Section. The young woman's abdomen looked as though something had torn its way out. And that is when Carlisle listened to the infants heart beat. And he realized the child was not human.

"Your daughter is beautiful." Carlisle said to the woman.

"She is my miracle". The woman replied. "Please promise me you will protect her".

"What do you mean"?

"I am going to die. I have lost to much blood". The young women said sounding even weaker. "There is not enought time to get me to a hospital".

Carlisle new she was right. Even at vampire speed she would die before he could get her there.

"You are not going to die". Carlisle said before he had even thought it out. "You will see your daughter grow up".

And with that Carlisle leaned down and bit into the neck of the young woman, and she shot up in pain as the venom flowed thorugh her veins.


	2. Realizing

Carlisle looked at the baby girl. He was holding her now seeing as her mother was still screaming and writhing in pain from the venom coursing through her veins. Both mother and daughter were beautiful. Carlisle could see the unmistakable resemblance between the two.

"Do you have a name little one"? Carlisle asked assuming she couldn't respond.

"_My name is Diana"._ A little voice said inside Carlisle's mind.

Carlisle was shocked, but not very much. His granddaughter Renesmee had a gift similar. Although Renemee could show you her thoughts, it seemed Diana could allow you to hear hers.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl". Carlisle said in awe.

Diana smiled and Carlisle couldn't help but do the same. That is until he looked over and saw Diana's mom. He knew she was in transition and that she would awake within the next three days, and the woods is not somewhere he wanted this poor young woman to begin her new life as a Cullen. Carlisle quickly took off his shirt and wrapped Diana in it, the cradled her mother in his other arm. And then he ran at vampire speed to the Cullen home.

"_Where are we going"?_ Diana said telepathically.

Carlisle didn't even have time to answer before they had arrived at his home, and was greeted by Edward, Bella, and Emmet.

"Carlisle what is going on, who are they"? Bella asked immediately.

"The child is a hybrid, and her mother is in transition". Carlisle replied back.

A look of horror shot across all three of their face.

"Did you turn her Carlisle"? Edward asked.

"Of course I did, I couldn't leave her there to die." Carlisle replied. "Why do you all look like this is a bad thing"?

Emmet answered that question, but only because he was the only one who could.

"The treaty".


	3. The Elders

"What have I done?" I asked myslef.

I gave Diana to Bella who took her in to play with Renesmee. While Edward and Emmet were still outside trying to make me understand the severity of the situation. But I already knew it. I knew I had broken the treay somewhere in my subconcious mind when I bit Dianas mother. I just didnt want to see her die, i didnt want to see Diana grow up with no mother.

"Edward,Emmet, I understand!" I yelled at them.

"What do we do?" Edward asked."If the wolves find out about her they will attack."

"Yeah Carlisle, Jacob is over here all the time because of Nessie. And I seriously dont think he will not be telling his stupid mut pack about the latest addition to our already to big family." Emmet chimed in.

I was already going over a speech to give to Billy tonight. I would have to call a meeting to explain. They would have to understand i did what i did for Diana not to be cruel to the poor young woman who is her mother. Than i relaized, I stil dont even know Dianas mothers name.

"I didnt even ask her name." I whisper almost inaudibly.

"Seriously Carlisle? You just bit her and took her home? Thats kinda pervy." Emmet said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping Emmet." Edward said trying not to sound as angry as he truely is.

" I am going to call Billy and get this all settled." I said trying to be calm.

"That is the best course of action." Alice said walking onto the porch overlooking our conversation." It still means a small fight, but smaller than if we dont tellthem right away."

That made me feel better. At least it wouldnt come to any deaths, or so i hope. My first course of action was immediatly calling Billy.

_"Hello Doctor" Billy said uncomfrtoably over the phone._

_"Hello Billy, I need to talk with you and the elders. Meet me at the boarder?" I asked shyly._

_"Of course." Billy said back. "We will be there in 30 minutes."_

_"Thank you Billy" I said before Billy hung up the phone._

The 30 minutes went by fast, to fast. My family met the Elders at the treaty boarder line between the Quillete territory and the Cullen territory.

"What is it Carlisle?" Sue asked.

"I am so sorry." I said back.

"Why?" Billy asked

There was a long silence before I answered.

"I bit a human."


	4. Imprinting

**Dear People Reading This,  
Anyone who feels like this story is a waste of space can just plain stop reading it. I dont like negetivity, and i never will. I am only in the 8th grade, and am just getting use to writing real stories. So to everyone who does like it, Enjoy! I will try to update every few days...**

"You killed a human?" Billy asked in a harsh tone.

"Not exactly, I turned her into a vampire." I replied in a hesitant manner.

It took Billy a long while to debate what he was hearing, he was obviously trying see a best course of action. I looked over to Edward who having read my thoughts then Billys nodded, telling me my theory was correct.

"Why would you take an innocent life Carlisle I thought we could trust you, and now we have to do what is best for the tribe and town." Billy replied in his Elder voice, the voice we all knew ment only buisness and no emotion.

"But Billy she was dying in the middle of the woods, she had just given birth to a hybrid." I said in a frantic tone grasping at anything that would make him listen.

"Where is the child then?" Sue asked.

Esme walked forward, she had run Diana to the border. And the little girl was sound asleep in Esmes arms until Esme had to walk forward. Then the sleeping Beauty woke up and the first thing she looked at was me.

"Hello Diana." I said lovingly to her. i couldnt help it, all I could do was adore this little marvel of a girl.

_"Hello Grandfather." Diana said telepathically._\

"Renesmee tell you to call me that?" I asked.

_"Yes, shloud I not?" She asked with a tone i knew was fear of rejection._

"You can call me anything you like." I told her.

Diana looked over at the wolves and asked why they were all here, and why we were as well. I told her about the situatioin as vagely as I could. Then Diana locked eyes with one of the smaller of the woves, who I could just make out to be Seth. Seth had just imprinted on little Diana. And all I could think was that he was one of the better ones.

"Seth?" Billy asked sadly. "Did you imprint on the child?"

Seth let out a small whimper. And that was all Billy needed.

"The treaty will remain intact, but do not do this again Carlisle, we beg this of you." Sue said.

I nodded, and with that we left the clearing, with Seht right behind us. Diana would be safe forever.

**Until the next update! and no this wasnt the end...**


	5. 7 Years Later

**Hey people I thought I would update as soon as possible. I have been getting like at least 15 new story follorwers everynight. So I am happy, and I guess you guys are too. Enjoy this next chapter.**

7 Years later...

Dianas POV...

"Your kidding me right?" Renesmee asked noticably scared.

"Of course not, I am the wild child remember?" I asked Renesmee.

We were standing on a tree branch 30 feet above the ground, waiting for our boys (Seth and Jacob) to come running by in wolf form, so we could jump down and land on the boys backs. And Renesmee whom questions everything, was scared out of her pretty little mind. We were physically 17 but in truth I was only 7 and Nessie was only 8.

"Come on Nessie dont be such a wimp, you do this evertime we do something fun like this." I said play smacking her on the face.

"Fine." Nessie said. She always caved.

Finally the boys were running patrol almost to our tree. Nessie jumped and landed perfectly on Jacobs back, than I jumped and landed lightly right between my Seths shoulder blades. The boys growled for a moment before realizing it was just us.

"Hey babe." I whispered in Seths fluffy ear. And in response he nuzzled my cheek.

The boys went back into the woods to change back to our men. And when they came back, I was more than happy to see Seth as always shirtless. He gave me a hug and I traces my fingers up and down his back. I had missed him. We had been gone 3 weeks on Isle Esme. It was a family vacation, the boys were invited, but they had to protect the town. Some new vampires had surfaced, and they were deemed not passerbyes. They were definatly lookijng for something but nobody knew what yet.

"What were you two thinking?" Jacob asked a little scared. I think he was checking Nessie for injuries. But still seemed more than happy to be holding her.

"We were think 'whats the best way to suprise our boys when we get home'? I answered. Seth still just holding me like I would leave him again.

"Whats up with you two?" I asked, "We have been gone longer and you havent acted like this, and plus we have done much crazier shit than this, so dont tell me thats the reason either."

We all heard a little voice come from the house that said 'Language'. And we all realized it was Grandma Esme, than we all laughed.

"Sorry grandma." I called into the house.

"Well, I am waiting." I said, "Give us an answer."

"Dee," Thats Seths nickname for me, "we found out who that vampire in town is looking for."

"Who?" Me and Nessie asked in unison

Seth looked at me with so much worry in his eyes I felt it aswell. And than he answered.

"Dee, he's looking for you."

**OOOOOHHHHHH clif hangers. Dont you just love them? Dont worry I will update tomorrow to reveal why the new vamp is look for her. But until than I need at least 10 commets before I will update and I want them to be your guess as to who the new vamp is...! Until next time.**


	6. Dianas Parents

**Hey guy hope you like the chapter. It tookabout 10 mins to write, but I think its pretty good.**

I had to let that sink in. Why would the vampire be looking for me? I mean, there isnt anything truly specail about me. I am not even close to the only hybrid, there are at least like 7 others that I know of. So why would the new guy want me? I finally came out of this question call somepoeple might call my mid, when I heard my Seths voice.

"Dee, are you okay? You've been out of it for the last like 5 minutes." Seth said looking really way to concerened.

"Yeah Im fine, its just, why would this guy be looking for me?" I asked. "I mean am I really that special?"

"Whats going on?" Grandpa asked as he came out of the house.

"Carlisle remember the new vamp we have been looking for? The one that keeps showing up?" Jacob asked Grandpa.

"Yes of course I remember, why?" Grandpa asked.

There was a moment of silence. And I felt the tension. Or maybe that was my blood being cut off from the bottom half of my body due to Seths really strong embrace.

"Well he's looking for Diana." Renesmee answered.

"Who is looking for Diana?" My mother asked coming outside.

My mother was stunning when she walked outside, she could have been a super model. She had the golden blonde hair, and the golden eyes, and the most beautiful face you could possibly imagine. Some people even say she is prettier and Aunt Rose. And I believe it. Peoplpe always tell me I look like her, but she is super pretty, and im just average.

"Daniela, a new vampier is looking for Diana." Grandpa answerd my mother.

"What, who?" My mother asked.

"He said his name was Jack." Jacob answerd. "He said you would no him Daniela."

My mother all of the sudden went very still. And I would of swore if she wasn't immortal, she would have been frighten to death my that name.

"Mom who is he?" I asked. And when I got no answer, I asked again and again until she finally answered me.

"He's your father."


	7. Jack

I couldnt believe this. The vampire who had been stalking Forks for months, was looking for me and he is my father. This all seemed sereal. I know I am a vampire hybrid and that my father had to be a vampire, but this didnt make sense. My mother Daniela, never said a word about my father. But that could also be because I never asked. My mother was almost dead when Grandpa found her. And from what I could tell of that story, my father was no where to be found. This entire vision ended when I heard my Seths voice, and I got back to reality.

"Dee, are you ok?" Seth asked for the bazillionth time.

"Are you ok Diana?" Grandpa asked in his soothing voice.

And when I answered none was shocked at my reply.

"No I'm not."

CARLISLES POV

I was shocked beyond words when Diana said she wasnt ok. Although being me, I showed no emotion. I had talked to Daniela about Dianas father. She had said he was harmless. And that he had come to her and satyed with her throught the entire pregnacy, but that he left only minutes before she went into labor. And that he never came back. This was all I knew. I never even asked for the mans name. Me and Daniela quickly ran inside. I needed answers.

"Danny what is going on?" I asked her with the nickname she always like.

"Carlisle I dont know. He told me he was going to get me blood when he left me in the woods that day. And he never came back." Danny replied.

"How does Diana feel about this?" I asked knowing she had used her powers as an empath to feel her daughters emotions.

"She's confused Carisle." She answered. "She doesnt know what to think.

Just then I saw a figure in the doorway, and I was shocked to see it was a man. But it wasnt one of my sons. It was a stranger. And I could tell from the look in Dannys eyes exactly who it was.

"Hello Daniela." The man said.

Then Daniela spoke with almost a whisper of a tone. That would have been inaudible to any human.

"Hello Jack."


	8. Meeting

Diana's P.O.V

After grandpa and mom went inside I got really antsy. I was trying to figure out why 7 years went by and my father never once tried to contact me until now. I mean come on. My mom was married to the guy, and he didn't even come back for her? Maybe the idea o f being a dad scared him a little bit? I don't know. And now gotta get back to reality before Seth thinks I'm in a coma.

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah Dee?" Seth asked rather sheepishly.

I had to look for the words to tell him I needed to leave, when suddenly a new scent appeared. It was defiantly vampire, and it smelt familiar. And Seth seemed to have smelt it to. He phased and ran towards the house and the rest of us followed.

Danielas P.O.V

I could hear Seth, Diana, and the others coming in. And I mean the entire Cullen family. And Jack just stood their like it was nothing.

"Carlisle who the hell is this?" My brother Emmett asked.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?" My sister Rosalie also asked.

After my siblings all were in the room, that's when my daughter, my niece, and the boyfriends/werewolves joined in. And Jack immediatly found Diana. He began to move towards her when I nearly ripped his head off half way to her.

"Dont you dare go near my daughter." I half screamed.

"She's my daughter to Daniela, I would never harm her." Jack said like we were just casually speaking of the weather.

"You left her, she doesn't know you, and she doesn't need you." My brother Jasper added.

I assumed he felt her emotions, and so had I. He and I never had to ask anyone how they felt, we already knew.

"He is right Jack, " I said, "she doesn't need you, I think you should go."

"Either you leave, or we remove you." Edward said while looking at Jack, and signaling for Emmett to come back him up.

"I will leave willingly, but I will be back Daniela." Jack said before disappearing out the same for he came in.

And Diana ran out the door opposite. And I knew why. She was terrified he would come back for her.


End file.
